One Last Time
by CrossOverToThisSide
Summary: This is set in 5x10 during the same night Emily ends things with Ali. It's basically breakup sex. Trigger warning. For like all triggers just to be safe.


Ali sat up, eyes wide, from a deep sleep. It never took much. Her hand winded toward the weapon she kept under her pillow, eyes fixed on the curtain fluttering against the moonlit sky. She exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding when a head and shoulders popped up, blocking the outside world.

"Emily."

She watched as Emily struggled to heave herself into Ali's bedroom. Her leather jacket was catching on the trellis below her window. "You scared me to death. I could have hurt you." Alison said as she leapt toward the window to help Emily inside.

Emily, finally inside, looked down at the little knife in Ali's hand, and felt a splinter wiggle somewhere deep inside of her as she remembered Ali's scar, and her confession about it earlier that day. "With that little thing?" Emily was surprised at Alison's protection plan. A pocket knife.

Alison crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't expect to see you. You made it pretty clear you were finished with me."

Emily rolled her eyes. She was once again sent over by the girls in a last ditch effort to get Noel Kahn's loot. "I'm not here for personal reasons. I'm here to get the tape you stole from Spencer's."

Alison's eyes squinted at Emily. "What tape? I have no idea-"

"Save it, Alison. We know you know about the evidence that proves you were never kidnapped. We also know you have the perfect motive to steal it."

"As much as I wish I had it, I don't." Alison's voice was hard.

"I knew I should never have come here. Any time your lips move it's safe to say you're lying." Emily's voice was scathing. She was trying to keep it bottled up, but she couldn't. Her anger dripped out in every word.

"If that's all you came to talk about, then you can go running back to Spencer and the girls. And tell her if she has something to ask me she can do it herself next time."

Emily turned to leave, but felt Alison's hand on her arm, stopping her. Her eyes closed at Alison's touch. "Don't."

"Emily just - I know you don't want anything to do with me, but could you just stay. Just for a minute." Emily was afraid this would happen. Was afraid her resolve would waver if she was alone with Alison so soon. Her eyes darted to the bed, and she cursed herself for the memories that flooded her mind.

"I can't. The girls are waiting for me."

Emily turned to leave again, but Alison pulled harder on her arm, not letting go.

"Alison, let me go." Emily inhaled through her nose, fighting herself. She wanted Alison to hurt for breaking her heart again, for caring so little about her, for seeming to not consider her at all when she made choices. But she also wanted her. She wondered if it would ever be different. If she would ever stop wanting her.

She whipped around, jerking her arm away from Alison, and stepping forward. Everything in her was conflicted and painful. Alison stepped forward matching Emily. She grabbed Emily's forearms yanking her closer, and rested her forehead against Emily's shoulder. It all happened so fast, and then slowed to a stop, and they were in this strange embrace before Emily knew what happened. Emily stood still, not trusting herself to do anything else. Alison took in the smell of Emily. She smelled exactly the same. Her perfume, her shampoo, her house, it all mixed together to create this scent, this person that Alison didn't know how to live without. Alison reached up and wrapped her hands around Emily's face, making brief eye contact before peppering her with kisses. Her cheeks, and her eyelids, her mouth, and any part of her face her lips could find. Alison moved to trail kisses along her jaw, down her neck, hands snaking into Emily's jacket pulling Emily's toward her by the small of her back. Emily stared at Alison hurt in her eyes. Then she pushed Alison, shocking them both, as Alison stumbled backwards. And she pushed her again toward the bed. Emily ripped off her jacket, and pushed Alison one more time until she fell back, her hair spread out on the mattress around her face. She was dangerously pretty. Emily was reminded of a predator that evolved perfectly to lure its prey. She wondered if in any universe they could have been normal. Could have fallen in love like other teenagers. Could fight over stupid things, and hold hands, and not be in constant fear for their lives and the lives of their loved ones.

She regretted this already. Knew the girls were waiting on her. She was on the bed on all fours, knees on either side of Alison's hips, hands on either side of her head. Alison looked up at her with begging eyes. She slumped back. Her heart was too broken to do this. She slid backwards until she was off the bed and standing over it instead. A very confused Alison sat up and scooted over to Emily, wrapping her arms around her waist, her legs dangling off the bed on either side of Emily.

"We can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore." Emily croaked out. Alison just squeezed her waist tighter. They stayed like this for several moments until Alison stirred, and began kissing Emily's stomach, lifting her shirt to get to the bare skin, her fingers unbuttoning Emily's pants.

Emily's eyes were closed as she said, "Ali, no."

But Alison didn't stop, and Emily didn't move to stop her, so she pushed Emily's jeans down until she was standing in just a t-shirt and underwear, and then she pulled Emily down on top of her, quickly rolling them over so she was on top. "Don't make me stop. I don't want to stop," Alison said her tongue pushing into Emily's mouth. It was a wet kiss, deep and desperate.

Emily moaned as Alison's hands reached down possessively caressing her through her underwear. She knew she was wet, and she knew Alison could feel it. "You want this too, right? You still want this at least." Emily nodded her head, because she did. She always wanted this. "It doesn't have to be anything else, I swear." Alison said as she peeled Emily's underwear off. She didn't want to scare Emily away, but her heart swelled anyway, to know that Emily wanted her body still. She could work with that. She pulled her shirt off, and she wasn't wearing a bra. Emily lost her breath at how beautiful Alison was, topless and straddling her. She stopped thinking about anything else. Alison grabbed the hem of Emily's shirt, tugging at it, and Emily leaned up from the bed so she could remove it completely. Alison immediately began kissing her collarbone, and down to her breasts. She had both of them in her hands squeezing them, and nipping at them through her bra. "Take it off." Alison breathed out, her eyes dark and hooded. Emily took it off, and moaned as Alison's mouth closed around a nipple sucking as her hips pushed Emily's legs apart. She pushed up in between Emily's legs. She worked in a rhythm pushing hard against Emily, Emily's body rocking with every thrust. Emily wrapped her legs around Alison so that her heels were digging into the backs of Alison's thighs, urging her closer.

Alison put a hand between them, and Emily was so wet that she pushed three fingers inside, slow and hard, holding it when she was as deep as she could go. Emily gasped Alison's name, and Alison grabbed her face with her free hand, "Look at me." She wanted to fill every inch of Emily, and she wanted to see how much Emily still wanted it.

Emily looked into Alison's eyes and she was fifteen again, and she was sick in love, she wanted all of Alison so bad that she thought she would crawl out of her skin, because she knew she could never have it. She only gets what Alison is willing to give, and she takes it because she's an addict. It's never enough.

"Harder." And Alison thrusts as hard as she can into Emily, and Emily's mouth is open in a silent moan, her head jerking with every thrust. Alison kept pumping steady, Emily tight around her fingers, hot and wet. She leaves them in, and lowers her head between Emily's legs, flicking Emily with her tongue at every pump, and Emily's hands wind themselves into Alison's hair, pushing her face closer, her legs bent and open, heels digging into Alison's sides. "_Yes_. _That_. Keep doing that." Emily panted, and Alison worked her tongue as fast as she could, pinned to her clit, and Emily sobbed out Alison's name as she came into her mouth.

Alison wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She slowly drags her body up, causing Emily to twitch as her stomach rubs against her while she's still sensitive. Alison's face is now level with Emily's. Her eyebrows knit together, and she cups Emily's face when she notices the tears, "What did I do? Was it too hard?"

"No, it's not that. That's not what hurts." Emily's voice was strained, and her breathing was jagged. Alison felt her heart crack in two for the millionth time as she kissed Emily's mouth. It was the best sorry she knew how to say. She acquiesces when Emily flips them, initiating a searing kiss, teeth scraping against her lips; her grip hard on Alison's bare waist, and Alison knows she'll be sore in the morning.


End file.
